Quite a Shore Leave
by Stellata
Summary: Kirk is sweaty. Spock is counting percentages. Oh, what to do on a planet where every wish you make comes true? Set during episode 1x17, Shore Leave. Unabashedly Kirk/Spock.


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek the Original Series in any way... Very, very sadly.

Warning: Two sexy men in close proximity of each other... Mmm, I wonder what will happen?...

Note: Set during the episode Shore Leave.

* * *

James Kirk was frightened. He'd been chased before, but this was something else. On this planet - anything he seemed to think of, however briefly, came true.

First there was the appearance of Finnegan, the man who'd bullied him so many years back. Then Ruth, his old girlfriend, had appeared - but she was dead, long gone... Somehow, they were both on this planet. And they were not illusions, he could still feel the bruises from where Finnegan had struck him.

Kirk grabbed Spock to pull him along when the half-Vulcan stumbled. They were running along rough, uneven ground.

He suddenly wondered if there was more than one opponent.

Just as the thought passed his mind, there was a roar from in front of him. Hands shoved him to the ground, and he looked up in bewilderment. Spock had pushed him down - thus avoiding a sword stroke that would have surely cut him deeply.

Spock was fighting the man with ruthless efficiency. He dodged the samurai's sword, and managed to tackle the larger man to the ground. They rolled over a few times, both struggling to get the upper hand.

Kirk stood and watched, trying to see an opportunity to aid his first officer.

But Spock didn't need help. One hand found its way to the samurai's neck, and in his trademark move, Spock applied a nerve pinch that made the man lose consciousness immediately.

"Thanks," Kirk told him as he helped Spock up. His gaze stopped on Spock's chest. His shirt had been torn through diagonally, and one sleeve was entirely gone.

He'd never seen his first officer almost topless before. James Kirk was certainly proud of his own body, and had never had a reason to dislike it, but he found that he liked Spock's even more. His chest had just the right amount of hair, and was lightly muscled, a deceptive trait, for the captain knew Spock was much stronger than him

"Are you all right, Jim?" Spock asked in concern. The Captain quickly looked up from staring at Spock's chest.

"Yes. And you?"

They were interrupted by another roar. They glanced at each other and began to run once more. They ran along the face of the rock wall, nearly falling when the path became narrow.

The path suddenly turned into a cave, and the two Starfleet officers continued into it. Kirk almost cried out when Spock grabbed him and hauled him to the side.

He was pushed into a small alcove, barely visible from the main path.

Spock pressed against him, his hands pinning Jim's to the wall, his face bent towards the Captain's, their cheeks brushing.

"Remain still," he ordered.

James Kirk couldn't move, and he didn't want to. He could feel every inch of Spock's body pressed firmly against his. He felt the other man's hot breath against his neck, and shuddered involuntarily.

Then there was that thigh - strong, warm, and pressed against... oh dear. He was so engrossed in his feelings that he barely noticed as the Samurai ran by.

"There is a forty three point five seven percent chance that the Samurai may return this way," Spock spoke into the Captain's ear. "We should remain here a little longer."

Kirk tried to nod. Spock's voice was low and almost rough. He wondered if that was what the Vulcan would sound like in bed...

Then they were falling. Kirk gasped upon impact, taking their full weight onto his back. Fortunately, they had landed on something firm but soft, and he was unharmed.

"Jim!" Spock clutched his hands suddenly. "Are you -"

"Just peachy," the Captain reassured him.

It was almost completely dark. There was a faint light whose source neither man could identify. They were lying on a... a bed, Kirk realized with no small amount of horror. He had thought about it, and it had come true.

Spock moved slightly, turning his head. His leg shifted, and brushed against the something his Captain had hoped to conceal.

James Kirk let out a low moan which even a Vulcan could recognize.

The Vulcan turned back to meet Jim's gaze. His expression was unreadable.

"Jim." He stopped for a moment. "You are... sexually aroused."

Kirk closed his eyes.

"Yes." He admitted quietly.

"That woman," Spock's voice was still as close. "You - she..."

"No," the Captain said firmly, feeling afraid but determined. "I'm afraid, Spock, that my... reaction is due to your... closeness."

"My proximity has caused your arousal?" He sounded disbelieving.

"Yes," Kirk snapped, his eyes flying open. "Now, if you would kindly get off of me so I can regain a shred of dignity, I would - "

"No."

"What?"

"I am quite comfortable." His eyes sparkled, even in the faint light. His leg shifted again, and Kirk couldn't stop himself from involuntarily thrusting against it.

"Spock," he groaned. "You're not... you can't be... You're not real!"

"I am quite certain of my own existence," Spock remarked quietly. "Jim. What do you want?"

"I want... to kiss you."

Spock leaned forward until he was dangerously close.

"I am one hundred percent certain I share the same desire."

The captain's sudden desire to laugh was stopped by Spock's lips on his own.


End file.
